


pearl aqua moon

by shimmeron



Category: SHINee
Genre: Gen, my farewell, rest well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimmeron/pseuds/shimmeron
Summary: rest well, angel





	pearl aqua moon

**Author's Note:**

> ever since i heard the news just over two days ago, i haven't been able to think straight. death always does this to me, whether or not i was particularly close to the departed, and though i am not nearly as affected as his family or his brothers are, i still feel the need to mourn the loss of such a beautiful soul. 
> 
> so i am merely coping the only way i know how. i pray no one will have the indecency to leave hateful comments.

two days. 

in a mere two days, the world has altered completely without you in it. to some, all has remained the same, oblivious to your passing, and to others, nothing will ever be quite alright again. 

many have fallen under that second category. 

you touched so many lives, with your unrelenting kindness, your gentle thoughtfulness, and your unbelievable strength. your ability to smile and make it through the day, day after day after draining day with the weight of a million eyes on you, genuinely amazes me. 

the note you left behind resonated with me deeply. i know of the war in your mind, for it is an old friend of mine. i know of your insecurities and your troubles, for though we hailed from different worlds, at the root, we’re human. 

you were _human._

you didn’t have to be perfect. your music, your source of joy and simultaneously your anguish, brought so much happiness to others. you brightened the world with your mere presence. 

you didn’t have to be perfect because the person that you were was more than enough, and it pains me to know that you were never satisfied. 

it pains me to know that your only solace was beyond this life. you deserved to be happy walking this earth,  but it is comforting to know that you are finally rid of your worries; at the very least, you deserve some peace of mind.

rest well. 

you did well.

even after your time among us, i know you will continue to be a beacon of light; you will never be forgotten, and we will never cease to search for you in the sky where we know you reside, watching over us with the gentlest of eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> jonghyun, angel, you are loved and always will be. i hope there is no anger or bitterness following you beyond this life. i understand you, and i wish you nothing but the utter bliss you deserve.


End file.
